Colonel
Colonel (カーネル, Colonel?) is a character from the Mega Man X series, he appears in Mega Man X4 as the main attack leader of Repliforce and Iris's over-protective big brother. Profile Colonel's ultimate flaw is his pride of the Repliforce, and he is very oblivious to the effects of his actions. He simply does what he sees is best for Reploids, but does not realize Repliforce has been manipulated by a former and constant nemesis of the Maverick Hunters. The player faces him at least once. If the player is using Mega Man X, he will face him twice--once after four Mavericks have been beaten, and once in the Space Port, before entering the Final Weapon. In Zero's case, the first battle is merely a cinema scene, where Zero spares him for the sake of Iris, but in Space Port, Zero is forced to destroy him. Dialogue 'Sky Lagoon Crash Site' *'Colonel:' Zero! Long time no see! *'Zero:' Colonel... What are you doing here? *'Colonel:' I've come to save my sister Iris. I only hope she's okay... *'Zero:' She's fine! I just rescued her. *'Colonel:' Oh? Thanks Zero! I owe you one... *'Zero:' ...Colonel. I have a question for you. ...Did your unit attack this place? *'Colonel:' What are you talking about? Repliforce came here for help. We weren't involved in the attack! *'Zero:' They suspect you've become a Maverick. *'Colonel:' What!? *'Zero:' Disarm and come with me to the H.Q. *'Colonel:' I'm afraid I can't. Soldiers never drop their weapons! I won't do it, not even for you Zero! *'Zero:' Then they'll think you're a Maverick! *'Colonel:' So be it! The Repliforce prefers war over dishonor and shame! Good bye, Zero! *'Zero:' Wait! Colonel! Listen to me! Damn! This isn't good, Colonel! They may decide the entire Repliforce is a group of Mavericks! 'Colonel's Message to Maverick Hunter H.Q.' *'Colonel:' Zero! I'll be at the Memorial Hall! Be there! 'Memorial Hall (Cutscene)' *'Zero:' Colonel! *'Colonel:' What? *'Zero:' I'm disappointed in you, Colonel! HUUWAAA! (Attacks) *'Colonel:' What do you think you're doing? *'Zero:' It's not too late! Stop the coup now! *'Colonel:' Never... *'Zero:' If that's your decision... Prepare yourself! *'Iris:' Stop! Please! Brother, please! Don't you remember?! Zero saved my life! *'Colonel:' Very well, then... I'll spare your life for now... But next time there will be no mercy. *'Iris:' Zero, please don't fight with my brother! If you do I'm afraid that one of you might end up... *'Zero:' Someone must stop Repliforce... *'Iris:' Zero! 'Space Port: Pre-Battle' *'Zero:' I don't want to fight. Step back. *'Colonel:' I'm sorry. I can't let you through... *'Zero:' Iris will be sad if she loses you... *'Colonel:' Don't be so presumptuous Zero! Save it until after you've defeated me! 'Space Port: Defeated' *'Colonel:' ...Impressive Zero! But it's too late! *'Zero:' What!? *'Colonel:' Repliforce has left for the space! Even if I perish, Repliforce lives. *'Zero:' ...Colonel. *'Colonel:' ... Zero. Tell Iris that her brother died happily! ...Good bye, Zero! *'Zero:' Colonel!!! Trivia *Colonel had a short appearance fighting against Zero in the opening scene of Mega Man X5, and one of Phoenix Magnion's attacks in Mega Man Zero 2 uses an image of Colonel. *He has a NetNavi counterpart, Colonel.EXE, who appeared in Mega Man Battle Network 5 and 6, and in the anime. In the sixth game, he had a sister Navi, Iris.EXE. Gallery Image:MMX4_Colonel_Alt.png|''Mega Man X4'' Image:Colonel&Zero.png|''Mega Man X5'' Category:Characters Category:Mega Man Characters Category:Mega Man X Characters Category:Bosses Category:Mega Man Bosses Category:Male Characters Category:Robots Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Deceased Characters